


Do you love me?

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marine Corps, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: "Do you like me, brat?"© All rights reserved.© The characters I will use for this story belong to their creator Eichiro OdaExplicit content: Lemmon (+18).
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Do you love me?

"Take a hundred laps in the field!"

A shout upsets all the Marines who had no choice but to obey Captain Tashigi. The woman is kind to the men, but in the presence of the Vice Admiral it is very difficult. Every time she looks at him sideways, her leader doesn't stop grumbling annoyed that the young woman is still so noble with the Marines. Why does he have to be so rude? He's often a gentleman, but it's only a matter of minutes.

However, his personality changes dramatically when ___ comes around every time he prepares food for the Vice Admiral. Since the girl arrived in the squadron, Smoker treats her in a very different way. Tashigi thinks that maybe his superior has noticed the girl. Or maybe because she is weak and might be in danger from any pirate. But his behaviour with her was... unique. And the truth is that the young ___ was not a born fighter, let's say she is the cook on Smoker's ship.

Her radiant smile is so perfect that it melts any man. Instead, the Vice Admiral stands still without making any sudden movements every time he looks at the girl. Every time they collide it is as if there is tension in them. But in what? Even Tashigi doesn't know for sure.

And speaking of the girl, she comes out of the kitchen door with a tray in her hand where there is a bottle of beer and a mug. ___ approaches with slow steps towards Smoker who was sitting on a chair, smoking as usual, while he watches as Tashigi commanded the crew. Smoker's right hand has to learn to be firmer with the Marines because, in any case, Smoker can fall and will not be there to help her.

"I bring you your beer, Smoker-san." His thoughts fade as he hears the sweet voice of young ___. His eyes are fixed on the young woman's body and then he lifts them up and looks into those eyes that called out to him so much. "Do you want me to put it on the table?"

"Yes, please," he speaks politely as the young woman leaves the beer and pitcher on the furniture.

"In an hour and a half dinner will be ready," says the girl, seeing that it was already getting dark.

"Thank you for the information, ___."

"You're welcome, Smoker-san."

The girl takes a brief bow and then walks away leaving a Vice Admiral who kept looking at her. That girl is pretty, yes. Any man would notice her. However, in the last few days he has noticed something strange about her and many of his soldiers are drooling over her. What could it be? For a superior, he doesn't know clearly. You have to get that out of your head or else you'll go crazy.

However, he was getting cranky every time the girl played nice with his men. Was he getting jealous? He doesn't know for sure. But his desire to smoke more than he should have has multiplied, and he has noticed Tashigi's concern. He didn't care because it didn't affect him at all to have a Devil's Fruit in his body. It is even rare to see him give up cigars to drink or eat, and he does it for ___.

What was really happening to him? He is not a sentimental man, but that girl brought out the worst in him. Even wet dreams that any man can have.

"Tashigi!" he shouts the captain's name, making her tense.

"Yes?!"

"Let the men continue with their training!" The Vice Admiral rises from his seat.

"But... it's only half an hour to..."

"I said get on with your training!"

"Yes, Vice Admiral Smoker!"

* * *

How many times do I have to repeat it for you to understand that it is an order? Tashigi is sometimes very nice to the Marines and that drives me a little bit crazy. She's a Marine, after all, but the day I'm not going to be around, she'll have to manage on her own without my help. I worry, yes, but she's a captain and has to make the decisions for herself when I'm gone.

Now my mind is somewhere else trying to quiet my blissful brain that's always eating me up. Why does everything always have to be difficult? Why am I behaving differently? And all because of one person: ___.

She came to our crew because one of our cooks was killed by a pirate attack. We urgently needed someone who could cook. Everyone was counting on Captain Tashigi, but she already had a much higher position than a cook. I had to decide to go to an island to find someone to take over the job. There were few people interested in the job as they did not want to interfere in the life of the Marines.

Our reputation fell so low because of Akainu. That man has no idea what he is doing. He just scares people with our presence. I was ready to leave that island until my eyes caught sight of a young woman with a sunny smile. I don't know how, but I got a good feeling from that brat. I asked Tashigi to interview her and she said she was the one for the job. So I accepted her into my crew.

The food she prepares is exquisite. Any man would be very satisfied with the way the young woman treated us. But... especially with me. She makes me feel strange when she is near me. She treats me differently than Tashigi or any woman in or out of the Navy. Her sweet voice leaves me blank at times not knowing what to say and sometimes she even makes a fool of me in front of everyone.

Not that I have the best body in the world. However, her face is sweet and angelic as if it was easy to break it as if it were a simple glass. Her body was always covered with loose clothes as if she was ashamed to show what was under those clothes. On the one hand, I am curious. And on the other hand, I felt like breaking it with my own hands.

What the hell am I saying? I can't like her, she's a brat after all. I'm older than her and she's just a simple little brat.

It makes me laugh every time I bother her for being so short. I remember that when I entered the kitchen I found her jumping to get to the top shelf. She looked cute in that way. Until she decided to take a chair and go upstairs to reach some simple dishes. I just laughed like a rascal and she got angry blowing up her cheeks. Sometimes I feel like squeezing them with my own hands. She looks so tender when she's upset. I have fun with her without hesitation.

However, every time I spend more time with her I feel strange. I don't know if it's my thing, but the atmosphere between us gets a little uncomfortable as if she's hiding something.

I was already in front of the kitchen door as I heard my men shouting loudly at Tashigi's request. It's now or never, I have to end this discomfort between her and me.

"One and a half hours is enough for me."

I enter the kitchen with determination and there she was, wearing an apron, preparing food for my men, Tashigi and me. Did you notice my presence? I observe how she moves her head as if she were smelling something, and then she smiles a little and looks at me out of the corner of her eye.

"How quickly you drank the beer, Smoker-san."

I didn't notice that he had the jug already full of beer with him. I just smile like an idiot.

"I haven't finished it yet."

"Ah, I said."

How this woman knows me. More than Tashigi. I go further into the room by closing the door behind me and sit on one of the chairs while looking at her.

"Does it bother you that I smoke here?" Not that I mind, but with her it's... different.

"It's your boat, Smoker-san," says the young woman as she cuts the meat with a knife quite a bit, "you smoke when and where, wherever you feel like it. I'm not the one to say that I've stopped smoking, it's very common for you". She turns her head to dedicate that fucking smile to me that leaves me stunned in a matter of seconds.

"But it's your kitchen..."

"And it doesn't bother me at all."

So sweet and good, a very dangerous mixture in a woman like her. However, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact... it turns me on just thinking about what it will be like to do it with her. So harmless together with a man as dominant as me. It would be fun to see that.

I shouldn't think about such things, but this girl is making me bring out the worst in me. And on top of that my eyes are stuck in that short skirt that anyone could take advantage of and touch her ass. Why the hell is she wearing something so short? Usually she wears a little baggy trousers and she doesn't. It bothers me and turns me on at the same time.

"Do you want something, Smoker-san?"

Her question leaves me somewhat puzzled. What do I wish for? Oh, if you only knew, you little brat. I could do anything to you right now.

"You seem a little strange lately," I say with sincerity to draw your attention.

"Strange in what way?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" I feel her body tensing up and then looking at me a little.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Smoker-san."

Why do I have the feeling that you are lying to me? I exhale the smoke of my cigars without stopping looking at the girl who was just going on with her work. Girl, put that aside and concentrate on the question. A vein appears in my temple holding the desire to explode.

"It looks cute like this, Smoker-san" Cute? I don't know if it's more than that, but I feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Answer me the question, ___."

"I already answered you, Smoker-san."

I was already getting on my nerves with this little girl. I bite hard on my cigars feeling the taste of the grass that is made. The little brat is making fun of me and that makes my patience limited. Why do you have to be like that with me? Are you torturing me mentally and physically?

"If I were, I wouldn't be talking to Smoker-san. However, I have respect for you and as far as I know there is no problem with you.Maybe you need some kind of rest..."

It's over! I stretch out my arm towards her, thanks to the Fruit of the Devil, and pose strongly towards the counter, making the young woman afraid of such an act. With that, I get up and walk towards her. I perceive fear and tension in the girl who was just standing still. Having her so close to me increases my excitement and I have the feeling that she is noticing.

The young woman, with determination, is turning, but I prevent her from doing so by putting her other arm almost in a corner. She is helpless in this position.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough not to realize what you're trying to do?"

The young woman's breath becomes more choppy as she feels mine. And even more so when I'm smoking near her.

"I knew something was up," I say very close to her ear, "I can tell by the way you dress. The smell coming from her neck was driving me crazy. "You always wear looser clothes, but lately you've been wearing these kinds of clothes." Without any shame, with one of my hands I start to go through those fabrics that were making me a little bit annoyed and at the same time it excites me. "A short skirt... so fucking provocative to my eyes..."

"Smoker-san" Is this my stuff or did he just moan?

"So short that it makes me want to rip off your panties and penetrate you hard..." I feel her body shaking under me, is that good or bad? "And this...," I slowly turn her around forcing her to look at me while I pull that shirt, "a simple cleavage that makes you more attractive than normal and on top of that almost showing off your breasts."

"Smoker-san..."

"Something to say, brat?"

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. Her eyes shine and I wouldn't know if it's pure excitement or what, but it's a way of saying that what I was trying to do was to get that way. Well, she's done it, she should be proud of that brat.

"Do you like me, brat?"

That's where the trigger question comes in. ___'s face becomes redder than usual, she looks tender in that state. Girl, if you knew what you were doing provoking me like that.

"S-Smoker-san... I..."

"Stop being so fucking cute." I know a vein is growing in me. I bring my face closer to hers, feeling that our breaths are diminishing. "You just make me want to break this sexual tension between us." I bring my body closer, already feeling friction in my limb against hers, and a slight groaning from her lips. "And believe me... I will do it." I was determined, fate wanted this. Just a little and I would be kissing those fleshy lips that had caught my attention. She doesn't respond just by opening them wanting to receive a kiss from me. It was only a short while away...

"Vice Admiral! Vice Admiral Smoker!" The magic is broken when I hear one of the Marines enter the kitchen." S-Sir... Am I interrupting something?"

Damn it! I almost made her mine in the kitchen and she has to come and crush the party. My eyes are fixed on the girl who was looking at me with some shame. I move away from her so that there is no discomfort from both of us. I turn my body completely around to meet the soldier.

"What happens?

"Captain Tashigi has slipped again."

What?! You come here to tell me that Tashigi has slipped because he's so clumsy?! And I've got a fucking urge between my legs! That brat... I rest my head in my hand, holding on to my desire not to explode.

"We'll get back to business," I said to ___ to keep in mind that our game wasn't going to end here. I walk towards the door with a dog's grumpiness closing tightly, "Tashigi! What the hell have you tried to do?!"

* * *

It was already night and everyone had eaten dinner including Smoker-san. I still can't forget what was going to happen in the kitchen. Did he really want to do it with me there? I didn't think my plan was going to work. During the whole dinner I kept looking as if I was analyzing or planning something related to me.

I just hope it's nothing perverted. Shit! Why should I have noticed a man like that? He's so attractive with that kind of intimidation. I love dominant men and he is one of them. I doubt very much that he's been with many women, but I'm curious as he is in bed. And the question he asked me... well that has made it clear that I really like him because I haven't said a single word.

Now the doubt is what will happen between us. Will there be more sexual tension than before? I don't know, but it's really uncomfortable.

Well, I'm done washing the dishes that were too many. Thank God Tashigi stayed with me for a while to help me with the cooking. Without her, I'd be about two hours. And knowing how clumsy she is... But well, she's my age and we're still in our youth, as some people say.

I go to the table to set things up and something catches my eye. I look at one of the corners and there are two unused cigars. How strange Smoker-san would not leave one of his favourite elements anywhere. This amazes me as I raise my eyebrow looking seriously at the cigars. I take them carefully and stare at them. There was no sign that they were being used. But why? I think the best solution is to take them away before they get a rage or something.

With everything packed up, I leave the kitchen to go to Smoker-san's room, which was not far from here. It's to go through all the crew's cabins and get to him. How could I have gotten into the G-5? I don't know myself. Although I've always wanted to get out of my village. It was a bit boring, honestly. And being with the Vice Admiral... maybe I went crazy with all this sexual tension along the way.

I hear slight snoring from the Marines. The poor guys having a pretty hard training will be exhausted. Sometimes, Smoker-san goes too far with them, but I can't blame him. He is their superior, after all.

He was already standing in front of the Vice Admiral's door, and decidedly walked in with some care to see if he was there. And he wasn't. Now that's strange. He'd be in his room by now. Well better, so I can leave his cigars on the table and leave quietly.

I go to the furniture and leave them there. But my eyes stick to Smoker-san's big coat that is hanging on the chair. My cheeks turn red as if they were volcanoes about to erupt. I shouldn't, but I take it with my hands and bring it close to my face to smell that essence of man. Smoke and cigars. Typical smell of Smoker-san and with a touch of masculine fragrance. That man was driving me crazy.

"What are you doing in my room, you little brat?"

Suddenly my eyes open like plates at the sound of that recognisable voice. How the hell did I not hear the door open? I quickly leave his coat on the chair, I hope he didn't notice.

"I came here because he had left some cigars in the kitchen..."

Serious mistake when I turned to see him and explain the situation. My heart starts pumping hard and my body trembles because my eyes are seeing something that is forbidden for any woman.

I have in front of me a naked Smoker who was only covered by a towel on his waist! Wait, has he been in the bathroom? Oh, God, his muscular body full of scars, is decorated with drops of water as if they were pearls. Her hair is a bit messy, not with the typical hairstyle she always wears. And her cigars... God! I feel like taking them off and kissing him right now!

"Oh... how absurd of me." And you say it so calmly?!

"Y-Yes..." My nerves are in bloom, I couldn't look away from that monument. "I-I better go. Yes, I'll let you rest. G-Good night..."

I walk a bit hastily to the door, afraid that he will say something. I don't want to look at him, I just want to get out of this rather embarrassing situation. I was almost at the door. I can feel the freedom. My hand caresses the doorknob about to open it.

However, everything broke when I heard a loud knock near my face preventing me from leaving. It was no more and no less than his outstretched arm thanks to the Moku Moku no Mi. Was it the end of me?

* * *

Just let her go? It was clear that this brat would never learn. I exhale the smoke from my mouth with all the tranquillity of the world without stopping looking at her body. Still and immobile as I like. So obedient and so... submissive?

"___ turn around," I command what she turns around to with some fear.

"S-Smoker-san, you need to rest." And I will have it, brat.

"Don't you remember what I said this afternoon?" Now her cheeks turn redder than before to which I smile complacently

"S-Smoker-san please..."

"Are you asking for mercy, you little brat?" I walk towards her and stretch out my other arm, cornering her again. This time there was nothing or no one to bother us

"Smoker-san..."

"The game has only just begun, besides...," I take the cigars out of my mouth by throwing them on the floor and then I trample on them by putting out the fire, "this time you won't run away from me."

___ was about to say something, but I shut her up by finally kissing her. For seconds she was static like a lifeless piece of furniture when she received such a thing. However, that happened when I felt her hands resting on my head slowly caressing my hair. That meant she was kissing me back. A kiss that was being eternal for both of us. And I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

I bring my hands towards his body caressing slowly. Running my fingers through every pore of her skin. Until one of my hands rests under her thigh and the other one squeezes her hair intensifying the kiss. But because of the lack of oxygen we had to separate, inhaling mouthfuls of air. How I loved to see her like that, her cheeks decorated by that colour tone that made her look so tender and defenceless before anyone. Before me.

I couldn't wait to kiss her again, but with more fury than before. This kiss showed a hint of my dominance over her. I was in charge here. I was the one who was more in need than she was at that moment. Oh, you are noticing it, aren't you, little one? Your moaning gave you away when you felt my member, still covered by the towel, touching your belly. I smile mentally when I know that. But you are so small and fragile that it can't hurt you.

I straddle her so as to be at my height while she takes advantage of surrounding my hips with her legs. That position was too intimidating for both of us and we know it perfectly well, but neither of us said anything. We just enjoyed this special contact between the two of us. Tonight you will be my brat.

We walked away from that door to walk slowly towards the bed and leave it on the sheets while I get on top of it without crushing it. God, her face makes me horny. Her eyes show that hint of excitement, you could tell by the glow in her eyes. She is provoking me and she knows it perfectly.

She raises her hands towards my face touching every part of it, caressing that scar that decorates it. A scar made by one of my battles in finding the crew of Mugiwara based on my training. Oh child your hands are as soft as a baby's that makes me smile tenderly at what you are simply blushing.

"Smoker-san... regarding your question earlier..."

"Not now, ___. Now think about what's going to happen tonight," I whisper near her ear and then bite her earlobe receiving a little whimper from her.

I was about to start the game with what I do again with my hands, caressing every touch of her skin. She trembles at my mercy and I liked that very much. But these clothes are in my way. They were a nuisance to my eyes, but I didn't want to be rude to her.

I feel myself grabbing the young woman's wrists, forcing her to sit astride me. She makes a sound of surprise when she notices the little present between my legs. Oh, how I liked to bother her like that and make her a little shy. Her look said it all, she was confused, she doesn't know what to expect.

With dexterity, I remove that neckline that had been provoking me for a few days, thus revealing a black bra. If it were white, it would have already conquered me in a supernatural way. But black suited her. By pure instinct, she covered her breast to what I stopped her.

"You shouldn't do that, after all, they'll be beautiful."

"Don't say such things, Smoker-san!" Her nerves are blossoming every minute.

Doesn't she realize that she's the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen? I approach her face, but this time my lips go to her neck kissing it, licking it, and biting it marking what is mine. She groans and trembles with delight, I even feel that at any moment she may melt before my hands. However, she doesn't know that I was looking at her back so that I could unbutton that bra which is a hindrance to my eyes.

I unhooked it and took it off watching those mountains being decorated by those pink nipples. She was about to cover herself but I quickly grabbed her hands to what she was complaining about.

"Every woman is always ashamed," I comment honestly, "but that's normal.

"I'm not used to it," she tells me frankly as she rests her forehead on hers without taking my eyes off hers.

"Stop being so tender and kind, please," I beg her by putting her to bed again, "you're making me horny and not so kind to you.

That left her a bit bewildered and her shyness became more noticeable. Fuck! I tell her and she follows! Well, if you want a war, you'll get one. I bend my head towards her breasts and decisively start biting and licking one of her nipples while caressing the other one with my hand. Her moaning becomes noticeable that she was liking it. I will make you beg, girl. I will make you enjoy like never before.

With the Devil's Fruit in my possession, I create a kind of cloud shackles around her wrists immobilizing her completely. This time you are my hands and in my domain. You will not escape from me so easily.

"S-Smoker-san..."

"S-Smoker..." I get her attention while dominating her nipple.

"L-Like it?" What if I like it? Of course I fucking like it!

"Stop asking such obvious questions and concentrate." As a punishment I pinch the other nipple receiving a moan from her.

"Smoker-san!"

How I like you to moan my name while I make you have pleasure. This towel is getting in my way a lot. My limb was getting bigger and bigger in this stupid garment. I just grunt something frustrated so I decide to take it off, having some release. Feeling like releasing a part of you is a nice thing.

I can't stop looking at the girl who was only struggling to groan more and more before my tongue and my touch. With my free hand I slowly descend to her skirt to which I decide to take it off along with her panties, leaving her in a state of liberation. Now we are both naked. Skin and soul.

But my daring followed more so I run my fingers along those thighs that made me want to bite and lick them. Until I reached her intimacy noticing a small and slippery essence that slipped down the young woman's legs. Juices of excitement I thought with pride. The young woman is trembling under my body, a sign that she is sensitive in that area.

"S-Smoker-san..." Why are your moans so deeply sexy to my ears?

"Enjoy...," I snore, implying that I was liking the way she called me.

I leave her breasts alone and then focus on leaving kisses and licks all over her belly watching her shrink. Lovely, isn't it? But my goal was much greater than that. My kisses descend little by little reaching her pelvis until I notice how she tensed when she felt my breath on her sex.

"N-No look please..."

"Don't tempt me, ___."

"B-But... Ah!"

I don't want to hear any word in it, I just want to hear those moans that provoke me so much that I start licking her clitoris with some savagery. She is moving her legs a little bit uncomfortable, but with my smoke coming out of my body I held them steady and open for me.

Her essence was driving me crazy, I wanted more from her. I vehemently nibbled her clitoris receiving more screams from the girl holding my hair tightly. Was it a way to make her stop? No, I was rather pressing my head on her sex, wanting more of my hot tongue. Feels good, doesn't it? You like my tongue running all over you while I add a finger moving it slowly inside you.

I know you're going crazy. You wish to have me inside and I wish the same. My dick is so hard. And it hurts so much. I want to fuck her, I can't take it anymore. And she was about to have an orgasm, as I feel her body tighten and give small spasms. I, with my pride in presence, withdraw my tongue and my fingers in her receiving a complaint from her. Did I already say that I liked to bother her?

However, she knows perfectly well what was going to happen now. I watch her bite her lower lip with a desire to have me inside. I wanted it more than she did. I stand at the height of her face without taking my eyes off her and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Are you ready?

"Yes, Smoker-san." She puts her arms around my neck, even knowing that her wrists were chained.

"I'll fuck you...," I whisper near her ear, "hard."

She was going to say something, she always has to say something, but I always interrupt her and this time I penetrated her with all the strength in the world. I receive a groan from her near my lips that I cannot stand and I kiss her, where she corresponds with pleasure.

For Kami, to be inside her is incredible. So hot and excited provoked by me. This is a time bomb so I had no choice but to start moving quite hard no matter if she hurts or not.

But her face was just the opposite, she was enjoying the damn thing. So she likes rough sex, huh? Then I won't stop moving that way to please you. I feel how it raises the hips wanting to feel more that wild penetration from me. At no time did our lips separate because we felt that, if we did, this would be more than a wet dream.

It is reality. Pure reality. May this last for all fucking eternity. Having her in my room, all by myself, makes me feel the luckiest man of all the seven seas. Our moans echo inside my room, there was only her and I no one else to interrupt us. Fuck if my men are listening to me. Fuck everything. Now I want to focus on this exquisite feeling.

My movements become faster and more erratic feeling like I was slowly reaching the limit. And I was not alone. ___ was shaking, her eyes were tearing up from the pleasure I was feeling right now.

"S-Smoker-san!"

"J-Just a little more..."

"I-I can't take it anymore!" She hugs me tightly, digging her nails into my back with force. "S-Smoker-san!"

And from one moment to the next, we both reach orgasm feeling how its vaginal walls imprison my member while I cum inside.God, how long has it been since I had this feeling of liberation? Our breaths are intermingled by inhaling a little air into our lungs.

I slowly caress her face as she smiles at me. Her smile is as radiant as ever.

"Smoker-san..." She rests her hands on my cheeks and then tells me what I was waiting to hear:

"I like you".


End file.
